In conventional control of an industrial robot, an operator teaches a target point for the movement of a tool attached to the end of a robot arm, and a robot is moved according to a program generated so that the robot reaches this teaching point. Such a teaching point specified by the program is sometimes deviated from a set point as the result of varying the position or direction of a workpiece during work. In this case, it is necessary to correct the teaching point deviated from the set point, as a matter of course.
When correction of a teaching point is performed in conventional robot control device, a command block of the teaching point is specified on the screen of a teaching pendant, and the robot is moved to the specified teaching point, and is further moved by jog-feed from the specified teaching point to a corrected teaching point. When the robot reaches the corrected teaching point, a coordinate point of the command block is automatically corrected by instructing correction on the teaching pendant.
However, the conventional robot control device described above needs to find the correspondence between a teaching point to be corrected and its command block. Even if this correspondence is found, it is necessary to alternate execution of a program and jog-feed operation with each other, and as a result, working efficiency is degraded.